Un pasado, Un presente ¿Y un futuro?
by Dany LopMes
Summary: Nada importar ya, mi vida tiene sentido desde que vi ese par de ojos, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro. IxA


Hola, les traigo otra historia (sé que no he terminado las demás) pero sentí unas inmensas ganas de publicar esta. El primer contenido lo narrare en tercera persona ¿sí? :)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historias es un producto de mi cabeza xDD

PD: Tal vez el prólogo sea un poco aburrido, pero es necesario para que la historia tenga sentido.

PD2: Solo pienso hacer, a lo mucho, 4 capítulos.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura ^^"

* * *

**_Prólogo _**

_-"Miel sobre hojuelas" eso es lo que muchos dicen sentir cuando están con las personas que aman, según testimonios todo es perfecto._

_Para una chica de quince años, no es precisamente el término adecuado para su edad._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Te das cuenta de que te gusta, sientes un cosquilleo extraño en tu estomago el cual nunca antes lo habías sentido, su sonrisa, el solo toque de su piel con la tuya, las palabras que te dirige hacen que broten millones de sensaciones en todo tu cuerpo. Pero una vocecita increíblemente molesta te dice que no está bien, tu conciencia y tu corazón te hacen una mala jugarreta al mismo tiempo. Piensas, piensas y recuerdas que no debes fijarte en alguien más ya que tú tienes novio, si, aquel novio con el que apenas llevas cuatro meses y ya te dejo tres veces por regresar con su ex novia, aquel que al inicio no estaba enamorado de ti y solo seguía a tu lado por olvidar a su amor fallido. Aquel chico el cual ha sido el principal causante de tu sufrimiento e inseguridades. _

_¿Seguir o Terminar? Esa es la pregunta que te carcome la mayoría de tu tiempo, tu corazón está confundido, no sabe si seguir o arriesgarte por tus sentimientos._

_-"No sé qué hacer, el me gusta, pero me sentiré culpable si termino con Mokotsu._

_-"Haz lo que consideres correcto, pero recuerda que él ha hecho y deshecho en ti como se le da la gana._

_Si, estas tan confundida que recurres a tu confidente, aquel primo tuyo al cual le cuentas tus problemas y el te cuenta los suyos para así, darse consejos mutuamente._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Lo ves ahí, tan atractivo, alegre y jovial. Tu nerviosismo aumenta cuando se acerca a ti._

_-"Hola ¿lista para comenzar?-solo atinas a asentir ya que no tienes tus cinco sentidos activos- Naraku está montando la coreografía- te dedica una sonrisa la cual hace que te des cuenta que no puedes vivir sin ver una al día- ¿Dónde está tu primo?_

_-"Hojo no ha de tardar en llegar-contentas firme._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_-"¿Ya pensaste lo que me dijiste?_

_-"Si y creo que terminare con Mokotsu, el viernes lo vi y para serte sincera, me sentí un poco incomoda._

_-"Pues si ya no te sientes a gusto con él, ya tienes tu respuesta._

_-"Pero no tengo idea de cómo decírselo, Hojo, no quiero lastimarlo, aparte no cuento con la gallardía para hacerle frente y se me hace una inmadurez y falta de respeto terminar con el por teléfono._

_-"Deja de pensar en los demás para comenzar a pensar en ti._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_Pasaste toda la tarde de tu domingo dándole vueltas al asunto, pensando e ideando un plan para lo que quieres hacer._

_Llega el lunes y regresas de la escuela, cansada como siempre, te sientas sobre aquel sofá café que hay en la sala de tu casa, decides ir por tu pc para entrar a tus redes sociales y ponerte al corriente con ellas. Cuando por fin abres tu cuenta de Fcaebook te das cuenta de aquel puntito verde está en la esquina inferior de su fotografía en tu lista de contactos más frecuentes, inhalas y exhalas para darte valor y terminar con todo de una vez. _

_Lunes 21 de octubre 16:38_

_**Aome Higurashi**_

_Holaa!_

_**Mokotsu Amane**_

_Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?_

_**Aome Higurashi**_

_Bien, gracias ¿y tú?_

_**Mokotsu Amane**_

_Muy bien C:_

_**Aome Higurashi**_

_Oye mi amor, tengo que platicar contigo, lo que sucede es que pues he estado pensando y creo que esto no va a funcionar, no es porque no te ame, tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, pero casi no nos vemos y es muy egoísta de mi parte tenerte a mi lado sabiendo que puedes tener otras oportunidades, me has dicho que te gustan chicas de tu clase ¿no? pues a ellas las verías todos los días, yo te jure que jamás, jamás me alejaría de ti y lo cumpliré, no solo porque lo prometí, si no porque quiero ser parte de tu vida aunque sea como una amiga._

_**Mokotsu Amane**_

_ √ Visto a las 16:48_

_…..  
_

_**Mokotsu Amane**_

_ Ok, adiós_

_** Aome Higurashi**_

_Hey, no te enojes, hago esto para el bien de los dos._

_**Mokotsu Amane**_

_Ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir, y mejor ya todo al carajo._

_Intentas contestar pero el inbox no se manda, decides ir a su perfil para ponerle una publicación y disculparte, pero te das cuenta de que te bloqueo, te sientes infinitamente culpable, sabias que ya no lo amabas pero aun así lo dijiste esperando que no fuera doloroso para ambos y termino peor, no puedes evitar que las lagrimas salgan de tus ojos y terminas en llanto._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_-"Te digo que estuvo bien lo que hiciste, si ya no lo querías ¿para qué seguir a su lado?_

_-"Si, pero me siento mal, cuando el termino conmigo, nunca lo bloquee y mucho menos le deje de hablar._

_-"Lo que le duele es que tu lo hayas terminado, le diste en su ego ya que la mayoría están acostumbrados a ellos terminar la relación- tu hermana trata de darte ánimos para que quites esa cara triste._

_-"Gracias Kikyo._

_Cuando llegas a local donde ensañas todos los días, ves ahí a Hojo, que por lo regular llega media hora después que tu._

_-"Me sorprende que hayas llegado temprano-te sientas en la banca color blanco para entablar una pequeña conversación con él._

_-"Mi mamá me obligo a salir temprano._

_-"Entonces debemos agradecérselo a mi tía- Kikyo forma parte de la plática, aquella mujer que es un ejemplo a seguir para ti, la diferencia entre ella y tu es de tan solo siete años, es sumamente hermosa, de caballo largo y azabache, tez blanca y unos bellos ojos marrones, comparándote con ella, te sientes la mas mínima cosa del planeta._

_-¿Qué milagro que llegas temprano?-una cuarta voz se integra a la conversación, aquella voz que es música para tus oídos._

_-"¿Verdad que si? Es lo mismo que pensamos nosotras-él ve de una manera extraña a la poseedora de aquella voz, la cual en este caso es tu hermana, pero no es de gran inconveniente ante tus ojos así que lo pasas por alto._

_-"Ya vengan a ensayar"-grita desde adentro de la casa el chico más guapo de los que trabajan ahí, alto, bien fornido, tez morena clara y una larga cabellera azabache que lleva sujeta en un trenza._

_Practicas una, dos, tres veces las misma canciones, todo es normal, hasta que a Koga le toca bailar contigo, haces eso cada fin de semana pero para ti es la experiencia más placentera que has tenido en toda tu vida._

_-"Oye ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana?-te mira directo a los ojos y notas en los suyos aquel brillo característico de él._

_-"Tiene 22 ¿Por qué?_

_-Es que me gusta ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad con ella?_

_-"Ahhh-algo dentro de ti se rompe, no sabes si son las esperanza, tu corazón o sencillamente ambas- no lo sé, es que tiene novio- mientes ya que ella termino con su pareja hace tan solo dos meses._

_-"Ya veo, no le vayas a decir que me gusta, eh- solo afirmas con la cabeza para después intentar despegar tu tristeza y que nadie se entere que eres su víctima._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_A tan solo escasos minutos de llegar a tu casa después de un largo ensayo, te diriges a tu recamara para tumbarte en la cama y por fin derramar las lagrimas que tenias contenidas._

_-"Aome ¿te encuentras bien?-tu mamá toca desesperadamente la puerta y lo único que se te ocurres es pararte para abrir-¿Qué tienes corazón? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-"Mamá, le gusta mi hermana-te lanzas a sus brazos dejando el pudor olvidado, no tienes vergüenza ya que ella sabe lo que sientes por aquel chico tres años mayor que tu-me lo dijo hoy._

_-"¿Por eso estabas triste?-te sorprendes ya que habías pensado que aquel camuflaje que creaste serbia para todos- soy tu mamá y se cuando tus estados de ánimo cambian, por eso vine a haber como estabas._

_-"Me gusta, y no puedo hacer nada ya que yo a él no-te abraza más fuerte y ha consecuencia tu lloras mas._

_-"No te preocupes mi amor, tu hermana no le hará caso ya que es más chico que ella y no le gusta-acaricia tu cabeza tratando de que encuentres un poco de consuelo, y lo logra-pronto llegara alguien que te valore y merezca._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_Pasan los días y ya ton solo quedan tres, para que el evento que llevas organizando por cinco meses, comience._

_-"Bien, ya acabamos con el ensayo general, ya se pueden ir-el instructor toma sus pertenecías para ir a la puerta y salir- los espero en el auto, Chicos-ellos asienten._

_-"¿Qué paso Aome? ¿Si vamos a comer pizza en tu casa por lo del último ensaño?-te pregunta Naraku, el chico más grande de los cuatro que estarán contigo ese día._

_-"Mmm.. si, si pueden, si-lo dudas ya que no le habías pedido permiso a tu mamá pero ves como ella con un movimiento de cabeza te da su consentimiento._

_-bien, solo deja que vayamos a dejar a Jineji y regresamos._

_Tardaron solo cinco minutos en ir y regresar, van a tu casa, compran un par de pizzas y unas cuantas cervezas para pasar el rato, tu hermana y Naraku bailan mientras tu intentas hacer lo mismo con Koga, pero tienes dos pies izquierdos y terminas dando vergüenza. La velada transcurre entre pláticas, chistes, música por lo cual no te diste cuenta a qué hora terminaste a lado de aquel chico que aun te sigue gustando._

_-"¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me gustaba tu hermana?-tu solo asientes- pues no es verdad, no me gusta._

_-"Mentiroso-no sabes que mas decir ya que encuentras esa escena bastante incómoda._

_-"Es verdad, ella no me gusta, pero si alguien más._

_-"O, que bien-le sonríes y te das cuenta que es más entretenido ver el vaso que esta sobre tus manos que verlo a él._

_-"Si ¿y sabes quién me gusta?-niegas- Tu, tú me gustas-no sabes hacer, quisieras decirle que el a ti también pero te da demasiada pena confesar tus sentimientos- ¿y a ti te gusta alguien?_

_-"Si._

_-"¿Y quién es?_

_-"No te lo puedo decir, me da pena._

_-"Anda, vamos, yo ya te lo dije y es justo que tú hagas lo mismo._

_-"Bien, me gustas tú-quieres que te trague la tierra ya que nunca habías hecho algo similar._

_-"Ya ves, no fue tan difícil-estruja tu mano con la suya y sientes una inmensa calidad-Veras que cuando te encuentre sola, te robare un beso._

_-"Jajaja dices, hasta no ver no creer_

_-"¿Qué tal si nos vemos el lunes y así platicamos bien?_

_-"Si, está bien._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_Llega el día que tanto esperabas, haces tus deberes, te bañas, escoges la ropa que crees más bonita, te pones un poco de maquillaje y revisas el reloj para ver que estas a tiempo de ir a lugar donde se citaron_

_-"Llegas un poco tarde-cuando entras al parque, lo ves ahí, sentado, esperándote._

_-"Lo lamento, tuve que hacer unas cosas y se me fue muy rápido el tiempo._

_-"Esta bien, no te preocupes-se aleja un poco del centro de la banca-ven, siéntate._

_-"Gracias-sonríes y caes en cuenta que muy pocas veces los has hecho enfrente de él._

_-"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra noche?, de que cuando te viera sola. _

_-"No, no recuerdo-te haces la tonta porque lo recuerdas perfectamente bien, ves que se acerca peligrosamente a tu rostro pero no haces ni el mas mínimo intento de quitarte, añorabas ese momento des de hace mucho tiempo. Por fin sus labios y los tuyos se juntan en un atolondrado beso._

_-"Bien ¿entonces ya andamos?-su respiración esta tan cerca de sus fosas nasales._

_-"No me lo has pedido-juegas con los dedos de sus manos para ocultar el rubor de tus mejillas._

_-"Pero creo que ya he dicho bastante con ese beso._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_-"Te engañe, lo siento-te abraza de una manera sobre protectora lo que hace que sientas un poco de alivio- fui con Naraku a tomar un poco, estaba su prima y entonces de la nada me beso._

_-"Pero no lo hiciste voluntariamente, no creo que sea necesario terminar por algo asi._

_-"Si lo es, no puedo vivir con el remordimiento de conciencia sabiendo que bese a otra estando contigo, pero andar contigo fue algo extraordinario, este mes fue de los mejores en mi vida. _

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_A pesar de haber terminado, sigues viéndolo y ambos se comportan como dos enamorados cual quiera._

_-"¿Entonces te veo en el parque de siempre?_

_-"Si, ahí te veo_

_Haces exactamente lo mismo que todos los días cuando lo ves, elijes algo de tu guardarropa, te maquillas levemente y pones en tu cuello aquella fragancia tan característica de ti, cuando estas a punto de salir, te llega un WhatsApp._

_Martes 28 de Enero 15:08_

_**Renkotsu**_

_Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?_

_**Aome**_

_Bien :) gracias ¿y tú?_

_**Renkotsu**_

_Bien, igual, oye ¿de qué crees que me entere?_

_**Aome**_

_¿de qué?_

_**Renkotsu**_

_De que Koga tiene novia, y ya lleva cinco meses con ella_

_**Aome**_

_Bien, Gracias por decirme, tengo que irme, hablamos luego._

_No sabes si es verdad o solo una mala broma de su parte, ya que sabes que ese chico siente algo por ti, y lo atribuyes a que a lo mejor solo los celos lo que lo orillaron a decirte algo como eso._

_Cuando llegas a tu destino tratas de olvidar lo de hace unos minutos, conversas con él como de costumbre hasta que después de una hora no puedes mas con la duda y le preguntas._

_-"¿Es verdad que tienes novia y sales con ella desde hace cinco meses?_

_-Eh..-se queda callado, mirante fijamente mientras encuentra palabras que articular-creo que sí, la deje de buscar por lo que nunca terminamos-te levantas, limpias tus prendas y te dispones a ir pero el te toma de la mano-hey ¿Qué haces?_

_-"No puedo anda con un chavo que tiene novia-giras sobres tus talones y lo dejas ahí, estático._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_Pasan días, y no has recibido una sola llamada de él, esperabas a que después de lo ocurrido el te buscaría y trataría de solucionar las cosas, pero no fue así. Matas tu orgullo y le marcas. _

_-"¿Hola?_

_-Hola ¿Cómo estás?_

_-"Mmm bien ¿y tú?_

_-"Bien ¿estás ocupado? _

_-"Si, un poco, lo que pasa es que estoy con mi novia._

_-"Ah..-sientes aquella misma punzada como la vez que te dijo que le gustaba tu hermana- bien, perdón por la interrupción._

_-"No hay problema, luego te marco"-no contestas nada y cuelgas antes de él lo haga._

_Prendes el estéreo y pones música para que nadie te escuche mientras lloras, te tiras al suelo, tomas tu celular y empiezas a borrar todos los mensaje y llamadas que te dedico, cuando esta apunto de de borrar la ultima, tu teléfono móvil comienza a sonar._

_-"Hola._

_-"Hola_

_-"¿Qué sucede?-preguntas mientas tratas de contener los sollozos _

_-"Nada, solo te hable para saber qué era lo que te ofrecía._

_-"No es nada importante, quería saber cómo estabas, solo eso._

_-"Estoy bien ¿y tú?_

_-"Igual._

_-"Que bien- notas que sus conversaciones ya no son igual, antes duraban minutos, horas platicando y ahora son dos simples conocidos._

_-"Bien, me tengo que ir-cuelgas y ya no escuchas su respuesta._

_..._

_..._

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya pasaron dos meses desde la última vez que lo viste, no has hablando con él ni siquiera por Facebook, exacto solo aquella vez que tuviste un arranque de celos al ver su cambio de situación sentimental, le mandaste un mensaje diciéndole que jamás se deberían de haber conocido, que lo de ustedes había sido un error. Todo eso para que después seleccionar en botón de enviado, te arrepintieras de haberlo hecho, jamás te contesto._

_Decides perder tu orgullo una última vez para pedirle disculpas por lo anterior y buscar aunque sea un amistad, pero nada de eso vale la pena ya que te deja en un solo "Visto"_

_Tan solo fuiste una más del montón, un pasatiempo el cual lo distrajo por un momento, no tienes más que seguir mientras te acostumbras al dolor._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, de ante mano les agradezco a los que leyeron y a los que se tomaron las molestias de dejar un Review (: les confieso que esta es mi historia amorosa, (hasta ahora) pensé en hacer un fic en base a ella.

Martes 5 de noviembre de 2013

Besos y Abrazos

Dany LopMesz


End file.
